My Madness Eats away at my mind
by DesertMortician
Summary: Lord Death calls has a feeling that thing are going to get very busy, but when he calls in a special pair to help, things get interesting. Old friends will reunite, new found siblings will battle, and old time feelings may resurface. SteinXOC and slight SpiritXOC. Its better then it sounds I promise!
1. Prologue: Come Back to the Academy!

Heavy breathing sounded through the room. The source being a women sleeping on her large black bed.

The rest of the room consisted of dark red walls and a 'Gothic' type décor, consisting of bones littered across the room, a large mirror near the bed, dead and dying roses, Lit black candles, old books inside their shelves, different types of blades lying in their respected cases, and a single picture hanging on the wall. The picture was of two boys and two girls.

The tallest of the boys had short red hair, and green eyes. He wore a black jacket and pants wit a white shirt, and wore a carefree smile at the camera as he draped his arm over the shoulder of the other redhead.

The shortest of the group had shoulder length red hair with black streaks running through it as it covered one of her purple eyes. She wore black spaghetti strapped dress as a white skull charm hung around her neck. A shade of pink dusted her cheeks at the other redhead. The other two in the picture were the only two who took the situation seriously.

They were about the same height, and neither of them smiled for the picture. The boy had short hair as grey as his skin, hazel eyes, and wore a white shirt and pants stitched together.

The girl had mid-back length white hair with black streaks running through it as fell into her pail face nearly covering one of her gold eyes. She wore a black tank top and pants as a chain hung from her waist.

A ringing sound echoed as the mirror rippled. The women did nothing but groan and change position as the ringing continued. The noise finally stopped as a dark figure appeared in it.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up?" Lord death asked loudly. But even after all his noise the women kept sleeping. Growing irritated he growled and reaper chopped her on the head.

"Ugh, Kira? Why'd you wake me up?" she groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. Turning her golden gaze to the mirror she found it wasn't who she thought. "Oh, its you."

"Now, now is that really anyway to greet someone?" he drawled. She ran her blackened nails through her black and white hair, reveling her face.

She resembled the one in the picture, but now her hair was longer, she had dark circles around her eyes, multiple piercings in her ears and tattoos, scars, and stitches down her arms. She reached over pulled out a box of clove cigarettes and popped one in her mouth.

"So what do you want, I know this cant be a social call." She asked as she searched for her lighter, somehow that was always getting lost.

"Your sharp as ever, Kana." He praised. "I guess I'll get straight to the point then. I need you to come back." Finally finding her Zippo and lighting her black cigarette, she stood and faced the mirror, taking a drag.

"Why do you need me?" she sighed.

"Not only you, Kira needs to come back as well." He clarified.

She blew some smoke, "Really," she drawled. "If you need both of us it must be pretty serious, a lot more than just a shortage on teachers."

"Yes, I have a feeling that things are going to get very busy."

"Huh, you probably already know this, but I'll say it anyway, it will probably take me a little while to get there. After all Death Valley is a ways from Death City."

"I'm well aware of that. But that doesn't mean that you can take your time like you do everything else." He scolded.

She sighed taking another drag, "So that's how it is, huh? Fine, we'll be there tomorrow."

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you, but I shouldn't expect any less, after all you're my very own flesh and blood. Well I wont keep you any longer I'll see you soon, BYE!" he exclaimed before the mirror went blank, and all Kana could see was her reflection.

How long had it been since she had been to Death City? At least ten years. How long had she changed since then? A lot obviously. Would there be anyone she knew there? She knew Spirit had to be there at least. He was her father's weapon after all. How much had he changed? She had herd that he got married and had a daughter. But what about everyone else? What about…

A knocking at the door broke her thoughts. "Kana? Are you up already?" she asked opening the door. It was Kana's partner Kira, she also resembled her picture on the wall, her hair is longer now, and her ears now pierced multiple times, but her necklace still remained.

"Yeah I'm up," Kana sighed taking another drag.

"But, its not even noon yet?" she questioned. She had a right to be concerned, when she had no work to immediately attend to; it was an anomaly that Kana would be up and about before three.

"Well I got a call I had to answer."

"Oh, really? Who was it?" Kana blew some smoke, this time taking the shape of her father's mask. "Oh, what'd he want?"

Kana moved around her room and started grabbing the things that she needed, placing them on her bed for later. "Pack your things, and get your bike ready, we're going to Death City."

"For real! So we get to see everyone again?"

"Uh, yeah probably." She sighed watching her partner run out the room.

"Dad? Who were you talking too?" Kid asked as he entered the Death room.

"Oh, hey kid how ya doing?" he asked avoiding the question.

"Uh, I'm fine Dad, but you didn't answer my question." He sighed.

"Oh uh, you'll see soon…"

'Its not quite time for him to learn of her yet.'


	2. Mysteries arrive in Death City

The day started out like any other day for Kid. Making sure the toilet paper was folded neatly into a triangle, that every frame on the wall is aligned exactly with the ground, and that the candles on the left had melted down to the same height as the candles on the right.

"Absolutely perfect." He sighed contently.

Leaving the room he entered the hallway to the front door, to see his father in the Death Room. Not that he considered visiting his own father unpleasant, but it was strange how hesitant his father seemed in inviting him. It must have been something serious.

Walking down the hall he past the one door that stood out against the rest in the hall.

The door itself was black just like the others, so it was symmetrically pleasing to the eye, but it was the only door that gave off a different air then the others. It was the only door that as long as he's remembered was locked.

He had asked his father why, but he just danced around the subject like he always did.

"Kid? What's taking you so long? We gotta go." Liz asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Right, lets go you two." He answered, walking out the front door and down the stairs. The two weapons following after him.

* * *

><p>"I wonder why lord Death wants to see us?" Maka wondered walking down the hall of guillotines.<p>

"Who knows?" Soul replied lazily beside her.

Meanwhile, above them, Black*Star and Tsubaki watched them walk below them. Thinking that he was going to attack, he started to loudly recite the Assassin's Rules.

"Oh look, its Black*Star." Maka said noticing him.

"Why are you standing up there yelling like an idiot?" Soul asked, causing Black*Star's brow to twitch.

"They found us pretty easily." Tsubaki sighed.

"It can be pretty hard to hide when you're as big a star as I am!" He replied confidently, before they both dropped down to the floor before Maka and Soul. "Oh well, that's a disadvantage I think I can handle. Pretty big of me right Tsubaki?" He gloated.

"Oh yes." She nervously agreed.

"Seriously?" Maka sighed, before they all continued into the Death Room.

"So what are you doing here? You guys get called in to see Lord Death too?" Soul asked.

"What if we were?" Black*Star asked arrogantly.

"Here I'll call him." Maka offered, walking up to the mirror, and reciting while she wrote. "42, 42, 564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." Ripples tore across the mirror as ringing noise echoed. "Lord Death are you there?" she asked.

"Ya, ya! Hi, hello, what's up?" Lord Death responded through the mirror in his usual goofy voice. Lord Death himself, wore a black robe with many jagged edges, and a goofy skull mask. "Thanks for coming."

"Scythe Meister Maka, reporting in."

"Yea, and Dark Arm Meister Black*Star, too."

"And Tsubaki I'm his partner." They all introduced.

"Well, what do you want with us?" Soul asked.

"Eh right, I have a little assignment for you guys to take on." He answered.

"Assignment?" They all asked.

Lord Death leaned forward and brought his large white hand up as if he was going to whisper. "Some extra lessons~"

"Huh?! You mean those extra lessons that stupid people get?! Those lessons?!" Maka yelled.

"Well screw that! I'm gonna be a Death Scythe, I'm way too cool for extra lessons." Soul agreed.

Lord Death straightened and brought his hand down. "Do you remember your duties as Meister and Weapons?"

"Yes. Our duty as Meisters is to feed our weapons 99 Kishin souls and 1 Witch's soul. We collect evil souls to keep the world at peace. We work to create a Death Scythe. Weapon of the Grim Reaper Death." Maka recited.

"You are absolutely right. But do you know how many Kishin souls you have managed to collect?" he held up his hands in representation of the number. "Exactly ZERO!" The reality of the situation seemed to finally crush all in the room, except for Black*Star who laughed proudly; he was quickly silenced by a Reaper Chop to the skull, sending him into the floor. "It isn't something to laugh about chuckles. Anyway, are you ready to learn about what you r extra lessons will entail? Maybe you've already heard the rumors?" He asked. "About Sid, who taught here at the Academy until recently."

"See…I was right…it wasn't just a story." Soul sighed, unable to take real satisfaction out of being right for once.

"Yea…but a Zombie? I always thought he was a really good teacher." Maka answered.

"Your right. When he was alive he was regarded as an excellent teacher. But when he became a Zombie he changed. He has been released from the fear of death, and now he wants others to have the same freedom he does. He is trying to teach students to free themselves as well, but when a student won't listen, Sid attacks. Another difficulty is that we still don't know who changed Sid, or what their motive could have possibly been."

"OK! You can leave it all to me sir! For our extra lessons all we have to do is eliminate these guys?" Black*Star asked finally recovered.

"Yup that's pretty much it~" Death said in a sing song voice. "Now I don't want to put too much extra pressure on you, but if you happen to fail at these extra lessons," He leaned forward again. "Then your all going to be expelled~"

"WHAT! YOUR GONNA KICK US OUT!"

"There's nothing to worry about! I can take care of guys like this in my sleep!"

* * *

><p>Pail, black nailed hands removed the black biker helmet from their head, releasing the long white, black streaked hair to their lower back, covering one of her golden eyes. Her eyes were surrounded dark circles, blinked tiredly at the laughing sun, as if she knew nothing of sleep, and lines of exhaustion ran down her face. She had her ears pierced multiple times as skulls hung from chains at the lobes, with two identical pairs of hoop earrings, and additional two cuff studs worn vertically on her ears, above the others. She wore a black leather jacket with black pants held up with a silver skulled chain, and high-heeled black boots.<p>

Her and her partner had stopped just outside Death City, on a cliff over looking the nostalgia filled place. Just as her father ordered.

She brought her hand up, and then thrust it forward, causing a purple aura to surround it and draw a skull emblem on the ground, and a black figure to emerge.

"Why hello Kana! You made it just in time!" her father announced in a goofy voice. Her Father, Lord Death himself.

"Yeah we made it," She answered dully and digging into her pocket. "Would you like to tell me why we're here now?" she placed a black cigarette in her in her mouth and lights it.

"Yikes! So serious! Anyway, I called you two here to generally help out around the academy. But first I want you to head to an old friend's house."

Kana released a breath of smoke 'Old friend?' she thought.

"I want you to help Stein with teaching some remedial classes, should he need it before you start teaching your own class."

'Teach my own class?' she thought. He must have suspected something big if he was calling in _me _of all people to teach a class. I wasn't exactly the most pleasant to be around. Or the type to play with kids…Damn, I hate kids.

"Sooo, you want me to help Stein scare a bunch a little kids?" she asked taking a drag. "I'm in." she finally said after thinking for a while.

"Good! You head over to the Patchworks laboratory to meet up with Stein. Kira can head up to the Academy. BYE!" he waved disappearing.

Kana blew some smoke into the shape of her father's mask. 'So Stein is going to teach at the Academy too? That's a lot of power assembled. I think I see a shit storm on the horizon.' She thought.

"So what did Lord Death say?"

Kana turned toward the voice and saw it was he partner leaning against her bike. Kira had shoulder length red hair streaked in black that covered one of her purple eyes. She had unzipped her red leather jacket, and under it wore a purple halter-top and two necklaces hung around her neck, one with the Kanji for killer and the other a cross, and black skinny jeans under knee length combat boots.

"He wants you to head over to the Academy." She answered.

"Kay, what about you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have an errand to run." She answered cryptically.

"Does that errand include taking a nap?"

Kana groaned in annoyance, "No it does not smartass."

"Alright fine," she sighed putting her purple helmet on her head "I'll head out then."

"Oh and Kira," Kana called "Say 'hi' to Spirit for me." Kira immediately stiffened, before quickly starting her bike and riding off as Kana laughed to herself.


	3. Shape of the Soul, Kids Vs Adults

"So far, so good." Lord Death commended, once the battle against Sid was over. They truly did well, that show of strength alone could have proved their worth at the Academy. But the mission was not over yet, and his orders must be carried out. "Maybe its time to take a break from this." he wondered seeing the antics on the mirror, before it went black.

"So now they just have to find the person that turned Sid into a Zombie right?" Death the Kid asked. He was currently seated on golden throne like chair behind his father, his two weapons stood beside him.

"That's right." Death answered.

"Who's responsible? Do you know?"

"Hmm…" Death thought. Should he reveal all about whom yet?

"He's no ordinary enemy is he?"

"Your familiar with my current weapon, Right? Death Scythe. Well I assume you must have heard of the Meister who trained him."

"Yea, it was Maka's Mother, right? What about it?" He asked not understanding what he was saying. Surely it wasn't Maka's mother that turned Sid into a Zombie?

"Actually that's not quite right. Maka's Mother was Death Scythe's second partner. He had another." He explained.

"So that means…this person was his first?"

"Yes, the man behind this is Dr. Franken Stein. And not only was he Death Scythe's first partner, he was also unquestionably one of the greatest Meister's ever to graduate from the Academy."

'With a reputation like that, these had to be some pretty difficult remedial lessons.' Kid thought. "One of the greatest? There was another?"

Lord Death seemed to freeze for a moment. "Y-yes. There was another, a good friend of Stein's when they were at the Academy, her name is Kana." Kid could tell by the tone in his voice that he was hiding something from him about this woman. But chose not to acknowledge it. It likely wasn't that important, his father would tell him if it was…right?

"Is it safe to assume that she is with Dr. Stein now?" Kid asked.

Lord Death didn't answer.

"And wait, you sent a group of students to go collect their souls?" Liz asked.

"He should send you big sis, you could do it!" her sister said enthusiastically.

"Eh, only if I really felt like dying. You're overestimating me a little bit Patty, I wouldn't last 2 seconds."

"These are remedial lessons right?" Kid asked seriously.

"Hm…" Death said in thought.

"You know what's going to happen don't you? They'll die."

* * *

><p>"So this is where we find these guys Stein and Kana?" Soul asked looking up at the Patchworks Lab. "Lets hurry up and finish these guys off, I'm ready for these lessons to be over. He even put stitches on his Laboratory." Hearing a squeak he looked down to find, what appeared to be a mechanical stitched up mouse.<p>

"Interesting architecture, I wonder what kind of guy this Stein is?"

The steel doors to the lab slowly screeched open, and a rolling sound echoed out.

"Something's coming out of there." Soul stated.

The sound continued, and they all stared in anticipation for their opponents to emerge. They were finally rewarded for their patience when a man rolled out in a computer chair backwards, but when they hit the edge of the doorway they fell over backwards. He stood up and set his chair upright again before patting his but free of dirt then sitting down backwards in the chair.

"Damn it, still doesn't feel quite right!" he said annoyed, twisting the bolt in his head, making a clicking noise. "Hrm…maybe that will take care of it…" he stood up and grabbed the back of his chair, "Ok, I'm going to try that again." He announced going back in.

"Um…shouldn't someone stop him?" Soul asked.

"But, we just met him, isn't that rude?" Maka wondered.

"I'd like to see what happens next." Black*Star said.

"Yea so would I." Tsubaki shyly agreed.

So the rolling sound echoed once again as he tried again, only to be met with the same result and fall flat on his back.

'Is this guy for real?!' they all wondered.

"Was there something you kids needed me for?" he asked.

"Yea, if you're really Dr. Stein." Soul answered.

"You did this! You're the one who turned Sid into a Zombie!"

He straitened out again and sat back in his chair backwards again. Stein was a tall man, with ashen grey skin and hair. His white Lab coat was obviously stitched together along with his grey and brown sweater. He wore dark grey pants and stitched together shoes; stitches could also be seen across his face, along with a bolt sticking out the side of his head as glasses lay across his nose and a cigarette was in his mouth.

"Oh, so that's it." he sighed. "I'm guessing your all students from the Academy then."

"Why did you do this? Revenge? A grudge?" Asked Maka.

"No, nothing like that. I have a simpler motive, experimentation and observation. That's all a true scientist cares about. And, I am a scientist." He answered leaning forward against the back of his chair. "Everything in the world is an experimental test subject, of course that includes myself as well."

Maka took the time to grasp what he said. Then suddenly she felt a prickling sensation in the air. Stein was looking at them intently.

"Hey Soul, do you feel that? It feels like something strange is happening." She whispered.

"Huh? Like what?"

"Your souls wavelength's aren't very stable, once more they're quite different from one another." Stein stated, able to get a clear view of both their souls within their chests. I see one soul that is careless and arrogant and one that is earnest and strong willed. They appear to be in resonance but they aren't."

"What the hell, you mean you can see the soul of someone who is still alive? In that case you must be a Meister." Said Soul.

"He was able to read the character of the soul too, only the best Meister's can do that." Maka stated.

Stein laughed quietly, felling a bit flattered.

"So what, Maka you can see souls clearly like that too right?"

"Oh! Oh of course I can!" Maka said nervously.

"Your soul seems confused by that last statement, how cute." Stein teased.

"Shut up! Quit it! Stop looking at my soul you creep!" Maka squealed covering her chest.

"Yeah shut up little Doctor man! Nobody wants to hear you talk anymore!" Black*Star had perched himself up on the roof during the conversation. He let out a 'Yahoo' and crouched down. "How bout we change the subject to a more interesting conversation topic! Like me for example!"

"When did he?" Tsubaki wondered.

"Who cares if you can see souls? What does that matter, huh? Not like your going to see anything interesting." He jumped down to the ground. "Far as I'm concerned the only soul worth looking at is mine."

Stein laughed, clearly amused and the only one noticing the person coming up behind him.

"Well yours is defiantly interesting…" the board sounding voice drawled from behind him. Black*Star's eyes widened, not having heard the person come up behind him. All looked in the direction of the voice, seeing only glowing golden eyes on the shadowed person. "Your soul is extremely self centered and more than a little wild. It must be hard to find a partner with a soul that's compatible." They stepped into the light and they all got the first look at their second opponent.

'This woman must be a great Meister too if she can read souls too.' Maka thought. 'She must be the Kana that Sid told us about.'

The woman that they faced was pail skinned and tired looking eyes as lines of exhaustion ran down her face. Her long white and black hair fell over one of the golden hawk like eyes and a black cigarette was between her lips. Her black shirt only had one lose sleeve over her right arm, allowing for her intricate Tattoo of Lord Death's mask be seen, and a chain held up her black pants. Her Black combat boots were high heeled, and her nails were painted black.

"No more talking!" Black*Star said gaining his nerve and throwing a punch at the woman. She caught his punch and sent him over her shoulder. He caught himself and tried to kick her. She caught his leg and slammed him into the ground, then slamming her heel into his head to keep him there.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled.

Stein looked back at her, noticing her for the first time. "Ah yes I see it now." He said as if finally understanding something. Kana looked toward her.

"You must be this wild one's partner." Kana commented further grinding her heel into Black*Star's head, before walking closer to Stein, still sat in his chair. "You're always willing to compromise and posses an understanding nature. I guess it makes sense that you are able to communicate with his souls wavelength."

"Who do you think you are?" Soul asked them.

"Now that I've collected the necessary initial data from all of you," Stein smiled. "I think we're ready to begin the experiment."

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile at Chupa Cabra's<span>_

"Looks like were all out of Sake!" Spirit drunkenly laughed seated on the couch with a blush on his face.

"You drink so fast I can hardly keep up." Blair giggled. She cast a spell on the Sake bottle causing it to rise and start to fill another cup for Spirit.

"Blair you're already so good at this and it's only your third day working here, I would have guessed you've been here forever…" Spirit slurred.

"Really?! Aw, thank you! You went to the school today didn't you? How'd it go? How are things with Maka?" His demeanor instantly changed, and his face dropped at the mentioning of his daughter.

"She ignored me!" He whimpered.

"Oh poor thing."

"It doesn't matter what I do she just gets angry." He whined.

"Maka is such a darling girl, anyway your divorce from her mother was finalized last month wasn't it? Its time to move on lets see if we can cheer you up! Kay!" Blair said happily trying to lighten the mood.

"What do I have to be cheerful about?" He moaned. "Custody goes to the mother. My wif- no, no my ex-wife wont let me contribute anything, no alimony, no medical expenses. What can I ever be to Maka now? I'm a Father without any fatherly duties."

"Doesn't mean you're not her dad. Being a parent is about more then just money right? You should fight for her!"

"But spending money is a way of showing love too right? Its just so frustrating not being able to do anything for her!"

"Ok, then think about it this way, with all that extra money you'll be able to indulge in your bad habits more than usual! Plus maybe we can find you a new wife! Lets get going!"

"I cant do that." He replied immediately killing her joy. "I've never even thought about re-marrying! This is the worst day I've had since I was assigned Stein as a partner!"

The owner of the bar popped her head over the divider.

"This is not good Blair, really, you're depressing the customer!"

"Meow!"

* * *

><p>Soul immediately turned into his weapon form and leapt into Maka's hands as a black and red scythe. Maka ran to attack them both. She took a couple swipes at Stein and Kana, but missed every time, him only rolling sideways in his chair and her only side stepping her every move.<p>

"You must be Scythe Meister Maka." Stein stated kicking off of her and hitting Black*Star with is head.

He fell over backwards and clutched his nose. "Aww my face!"

"Hmm, lets see, Scythe Meister Maka…" Stein said in thought as he twisted his bolt. "Something is familiar about that name, if I could just put my finger on it…"

Kana's eyes widened slightly and pointed at her finally noticing. "Ah, I know. Your Spirits little daughter, and Kami's 'Darling little girl!'"

* * *

><p>"It was an absolute Hell, the time I spent as his partner." Spirit whined. Now with the owner of the bar joining him and Blair on the couch, listening to his story.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who's Spirit?" Soul reflected.<p>

"That's what my father was called before he became a Death Scythe." Maka answered standing back up. "But I wanna know how you two know about that."

"I can still remember it even now, he looks so peaceful in his sleep." Stein reminisced.

* * *

><p>"That guy…he did…experiments on my body! HE USED ME AS A LAB-RAT WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!" He wailed. "And this went on for 5 years!"<p>

"Wow! 5 years! I can't believe you didn't notice anything!" The Bar owner gasped.

"Oh wow! You must have been really stupid back then." Blair laughed.

"The only strange thing I noticed was the new scars that would appear on my body everyday. If my ex-wife hadn't figured it out he may still be doing things to me! To make things worse I just know that Kana knew about it all along! Not even telling Kira about it! I can't stand to think about it even now!"

* * *

><p>Kana laughed slightly remembering exactly what Stein meant, having walked in more then once on one of Stein's 'Research sessions'. She could still remember it even now…<p>

* * *

><p><em>She probably should have knocked before entering Stein's house, probably, but she didn't want to have to listen to her partner whine about being unable to find Spirit. He was Stein's weapon partner; he should know where he is. <em>

_She kicked the door open and called through the house. "Hey Stein! Have you seen Spirit! Kira has been looking for him!" She opened another door and was not prepared for what she saw. Spirit was strapped down to a steel examining table, asleep, while Stein was cutting his chest cut open with a scalpel, his usually white stitched sleeves, dyed red with blood. "Stein what are you doing?" She asked rather calmly. _

_Stein's eyes seemed to widen at her entrance, but only seemed to widen further at the question and how calmly she asked it. She didn't think that this was strange or wrong?_

_"I'm performing an experiment." He answered. _

_"Alright," she waved walking off. "I'll just tell Kira he was busy. But you might want to finish quickly, he's likely to wake up soon." And then she was gone. Leaving Stein to stitch his partner back up as he thought about the child of Death._

_'She is an interesting one…' he thought._

* * *

><p>"Ahh, so you are Spirit's 'Darling little Daughter'." Stein thought out loud. "And the daughter of the woman who ended y greatest experiment…I wonder what kind of subject you'd make?"<p>

* * *

><p>"But you and Kira were Kana and Stein's weapon partner for 5 whole years weren't you? Doesn't that mean your souls must have been compatible with theirs?" Blair asked.<p>

"You don't understand, it doesn't matter! If they have any interest in a weapon they can easily master it. Their much stronger and smarter than my wife, sorry ex-wife, the one who made me into a Death Scythe." His voice suddenly dropped and he was serious for once. "Stein and Kana are mad but their geniuses."

"And we were the ones that had too keep them in line. Right Spirit?" an unknown voice finished for him at the entrance. Spirit looked towards the voice and was shocked at what he found. The woman had shoulder length red hair streaked in black that covered one of her purple eyes. She had unzipped her red leather jacket, and under it wore a purple halter-top and two necklaces hung around her neck, one with the Kanji for killer and the other a cross, and black skinny jeans under knee length combat boots.

"How did I know that you would be here?" she asked, then noticed the others. "And in the company of others?" she smiled.

"K-Kira?!" he yelled, jumping from the couch and running towards her.

"Yeah its nice to see you t-" she was cut off when Spirit crashed into her, hugging his head into her chest. She blushed red.

"My dear sweet Kira how I have missed you! You have grown up so nicely my angel! You've turned into a sultry Goddess!"

"Ughh, I'm flattered Spirit." If possible she would have blushed as red as her hair. "Um can you be a gentleman and help a lady up?"

"Of course my lovely!" he immediately got off of her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "So where have you been all these years, and how is-" He stopped a moment to think, realizing something. "Wait, you and Kana are weapon partners. So wha-"

"We came on orders from Lord Death." She answered.

"Wait…we? As in…OH NO!" he screamed finally realizing who also returned.

* * *

><p>Stein rolled quickly forward towards Maka, his arm poised to attack.<p>

"Its just a tap, I can block it." Soul confirmed.

"Ok." Maka agreed. Stein pulled his arm back, and then slammed his palm against Soul as Maka used him to block, sending shockwaves through both the Meister and Weapon. Both of them flying backwards into the pavement. "Wha-what did he?"

"What the hell did he do to me?" Soul asked. They both watched as what seemed to be electricity crackle around Steins arms.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this…" Kid said in awe of what Stein was able to pull off. "Sure magic weapons have valuable physical attack properties, but primarily a Meister needs a weapon to channel his soul wavelength. But that man…he can attack with his soul directly, he doesn't need a weapon to access his power. Can Kana do the same?"<p>

"Yup," Death answered his son. "The relationship between Meister and weapon is a lot like the relationship between a guitar and an amplifier. On its own an electric guitar is only capable of emitting a small noise, but when you connect it to an amplifier, you increase the sound waves, and the result is much more powerful than before. Witch-Hunter, the ability that Maka used in the battle against Sid is a perfect example of this…even if she did fail with it in the end. But in Stein and Kana's case, they can use the guitar to make a huge noise without an amplifier."

"That's incredible…" Kid breathed. "I can only imagine how strong they are when they do use a weapon."

* * *

><p>Stein finally pushed away his chair and stood to face Maka.<p>

"Lets see here, how should I begin my experiment?" he wondered making scissor movements with his fingers.

"What's wrong Maka? Chill out." Soul reflected, sensing his partner's nervousness. "Your soul waves are completely chaotic." She steeled herself and ran to attack, "Wait Maka!" Stein held out his hand and used his wavelength to deflect her attack sending her towards the ground. "That was a dumb move!" Before she hit the ground, Stein grabbed her by one of her ponytails and pulled her up. "Maka…" Soul whimpered turning back. Stein removed her coat and started to pull up her shirt and vest. "Ahh, you have lovely skin, simply lovely." He praised, then reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a black marker. "Where do you think I should insert the knife first?" he asked marking starting points on Maka's stomach. She whimpered in fear. "Lets see if I can turn your smooth skin into sand paper."

"You're about to need a new pair of glasses basterd!" Black*Star yelled running forward to attack. "How could you have already forgotten that I'm here?!"

"Easily…" he replied.

"Your not the only one that can use soul waves to attack without a weapon!"

"What?!" Kana quickly jumped in front of the attack, and Black*Star bashed his elbow into her stomach.

"Black*Star Big Wave!" And his wavelength tore through her body, causing her to bend forward under the force of the attack.

Stein lost his grip on Maka causing her to fall to the ground.

"Amazing…" Soul breathed.

* * *

><p>"He can do that?" Kid asked.<p>

"He may appear to be a child but Black*Star's soul wavelength is incredibly large, and for his age he's a genius at using the direct soul attack against an opponent…Still, it wont do him much good in this fight."

* * *

><p>Kana smiled, and laughed a little. "How could you have already forgotten that I'm here?" she mocked. Black*Star's eyes widened and he warily pulled away, and watched in horror as she stood straight again. "A surprise from the wild one…" she acknowledged.<p>

"What the hells going on?!" Soul yelled. "This is useless!"

"You deflected my soul attack…" Black*Star said in disbelief as she blew some smoke from her mouth.

"Don't you remember how I checked your soul data when I first got here?" she asked. "When I did that I committed you souls wavelength to memory, so now I can adjust mine to they match. When two of the same wavelengths come together they cancel each other out so there is virtually no attack at all."

* * *

><p>"A human can actually accomplish that?" Kid asked.<p>

"Well, Kana isn't exactly human. But it is only possible if the human has a soul that is incredibly flexible, Stein and Kana do. That's one of the reasons they are so difficult to defeat in a fight."

* * *

><p>"That was a fun experiment but now it's my turn." Stein announced before running towards Black*Star. He raised his hands towards his head and used his wavelength to shock him, causing his to scream.<p>

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled in horror of the spectacle. Stein didn't listen and continued.

"Leave him alone!" Soul screamed. Black*Star continued to be electrocuted until stein raised his hands. Blood spewed from his mouth and eyes before falling back, and hitting the pavement in a splatter of blood. He didn't move.

"Black*Star!" they all yelled.

* * *

><p>"This is too much, they need help let's go." Kid said standing and heading towards the exit.<p>

"Kid you cant get involved." Death announced. "This is a task for them to complete on their own. Besides, you're a Grim Reaper, you're not a student here."

"Well then in that case consider me enrolled, Dad I would appreciate it if you would register me for classes." And then he was gone.

"Oh, my, my." Lord Death sighed. They were going to meat very soon at this rate; he could only hope that they will take it better than he hoped.

* * *

><p>"What did he do?" Soul questioned, kneeling over Black*Star's body.<p>

Stein and Kana stood off to the side watching their reactions, Stein twisting his bolt.

Tsubaki held her hands to her mouth as her eyes watered in fear of what might of happened. "Tsubaki, you know that I was never the kind of man to run away, but you shouldn't fight a battle that cannot be won. You should go." Sid advised.

Kana and Stein smirked, noticing the frozen expression on Maka's face.

"I wonder what she see's." Kana laughed.

"Damn you Stein you won't get away with this. I'll kill you!" Soul growled coming to stand by his Meister. "Lets go and get um, Maka!"

"No way…" she whispered in fright, sinking to her knees.

"What's wrong?"

"This is impossible…" What Maka saw caused her heart to shutter, the souls of the two that stood before her. Stein's was at least twice as tall as he was and equally long, it glowed blue with a giant bolt in the top, as stitches seemed to hold it together. The whole soul radiated strength, precision, and seriousness. But the worst was Kana's.

It was visually the same size as Stein's, but the color was black, silver chains wrapped around it as if restraining it, and a larger red version of Lord Death's mask was strapped to the side. The entire soul radiated power, experience, and worst of all a lust for battle, as if all she truly knew was how to fight.

"Hm, the little girl can see our souls huh?" Stein wondered.

"Obviously, idiot." She chastised, sharply turning his bolt, causing him to yelp.

"I can't, the difference between us is too great…"

"Hey come on! What's wrong with you Maka!"

"I can't he'll defeat me…" She cried.

"What's the matter with you Maka? Why are you just sitting there?! Get up!" Soul yelled having had enough.

"Shut up!" she whined smacking his hand away. "You wouldn't be acting so tough if you could see the shape of their souls like I can!" Soul was shocked that she would slap him away like she had.

Stein just smiled, twisting his bolt and enjoying the show.

"You're wrong I wouldn't care Maka! All you saw were a few souls right! You didn't see your future! You can't give up before you even fight!" he yelled shaking her. "You're supposed to make me into the greatest Death Scythe ever! You don't want that worthless father to outshine us do you! Look up and listen to me! Do you hear me Maka?! I am talking to you!" she slowly looked up at him in wonder. He grinned and pointed towards the two adults. "Good now look over there, and tell me what you see." Stein blew some smoke from his cigarette, and Kana was taking another drag. "They've been waiting patiently for you to finish this temper tantrum, isn't that so polite of the good Dr. and Kana?" Finally Maka looked to Soul and smiled. "Come on, if we die we die cool."

Maka stood and faced them, "Sorry about all that, I'm better now."

"No problem." Soul grinned and transformed into Maka's hands. She spun him around and raised him for attack.

**"Lets go Soul Resonance!"**

Maka and Soul started to glow as they reached synchronization, getting ready to give one final attack.

'The resonance of the souls…Meister and weapon harmonize, the Meister passes soul waves to the weapon, the weapon then magnifies the waves and passes them back. They repeat this process until they create a soul wave more powerful then either is alone.' Their power continued to increase as Stein made his observation. 'I'm impressed, she can use the Witch-Hunter when she's still so young.'

"Your putting everything into one hit?" Kana asked. They ignored her and continued to sync.

"Come on! Lets see exactly how much your souls can handle!" Stein goaded.

"The legendary super skill of the Scythe Meister…**Witch-Hunter**!" Maka yelled, sending her attack at them from below.

Stein stopped it with his bare hands, and held it at bay, but he skid back a little. "You can control the Witch-Hunter too." He observed as his glasses cracked. Maka kept pushing but he strength quickly started to fade. "But I'm afraid your skills are to rough!" and with that the Witch-Hunter broke, sending Maka to the ground, and Soul to skid across it. Stein walked forward and kneeled beside her. "You managed to remain conscious." He said observing her tired form. Soul returned to his Human form and kneeled over Maka.

"Back away, I won't let you touch my Meister!" he growled.

"In that case, I'll start with you," Stein smirked and reached toward Soul, only to pat him on the head. "You earned a passing grade, good job." Both Maka and Soul's eyes widened.

"You're extra lessons have been completed." Kana announced coming up behind Stein.

"You gave up your own body to protect your Meister, that's all you need to earn a pass from me." Stein smiled down at Soul.

"Sorry, maybe I wasn't clear the first time I'll say it again…ehh?" he asked.

"This was all planed out by Lord Death, he asked us to do him a favor. He wanted us to help you with these extra lessons."

"But if you were in on it why did you kill Black*Star!?" He demanded.

"I bet you think you're a funny guy huh?" Black*Star asked from his position in Tsubaki's lap.

"He's still alive? But what about Sid the Zombie?!"

"Ahh, yeah, sorry about all this." He apologized shrugging. "Back when I was alive I was defiantly a man who would never tell a lie, but a lot of things have changed since then."

"Oh you don't say! So what the hell was the point of all this! To see if you could scare us to death?!" Soul yelled.

"Seriously…?" Maka whimpered.

"It was just a test," Stein answered pushing up his cracked glasses.

"But we must confess it was fun scaring you kids like that! You should have see your faces!" Both Stein and Kana grinned and laughed.

'Those guys are seriously sadistic…' they all thought.

Stein sat back down in his chair, and Kana kicked it making it spin around really fast, making Stein hold on tight before it came to a stop. "Hey everyone, I'm sure your all tired, why don't you spend the night in my Laboratory!"

"That's a big fat NO!" they all yelled.

"I'm game." Kana yawned, bringing a hand to her mouth to cover her mouth as she did so. "It's a long ride to my house, and I had a long drive over here already. I'm beat. You still got the guest room set up?"

"Yup, its right where it's always been."

"Right nest to your room and the lab, I know…"

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: I thought I was gonna die!<strong>

**Kana: The best lessons are the ones you think are real, get over it.**

**Maka: Why don't you try it!**

**Kana: I have. On the next chapter of My Madness, First Day of teaching. Wait, I have a what?! **


	4. STOP SOPA!

The anoying bill is back and it threatens all of us on this site! It will likely close down Fanfiction and end the Fan Art community! We aren't taking credit for other people's stuff! If you agree with me then go to this web site and sign the petition we still need over 26,000 signatures by the 19th!

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr


End file.
